Pensamientos, Cambios y Reflexiones
by Sabaku no Rakna
Summary: Serie de one-shots, drables, historias cortas... de los pensamientos de los personajes de Bleach desde que comenzó esta maravillosa historia... Primer fic de Bleach, sean buenos, entren y comenten. Enjoy xD!
1. Ichigo

**Hola a todo el mundoooo!! Esta es mi primera historia del mundo de Bleach... que no se como no he hecho algo antes, ya que esta serie es mi adoración... es mi anime favorito y todos los personajes me gustan (unos mas que otros, pero weno xD)... espero que sean buenos y me dejen algun que otro comentario, ya sea bueno, malo, amenazas de muerte... Bueno, pues esto se trata de los pensamientos de los personajes de Bleach sobre como ha cambiado su vida desde que comenzó la historia. Es una serie de Drabbles, One-shot, historias cortas o como queráis llamarlas, pero que no tienen conexion una con otra, salvo por los personajes mencionados. Sin mas charla (bendito sea quien se haya leido todo esto; Inner: tonces pa q lo pones?; Tu calla, q ace muxo q no salias...) les dejo con la primera historia. Disfruten y dejenme reviews, plissssss**

* * *

**-Ichigo-**

Un muchacho de unos 15 años y con el cabello de color naranja descansa en su cama tras una agotadora jornada de instituto. Kon, el peluche con la gikongan dentro, estaba estampado en la pared de la habitación tras tocarle las narices a Ichigo cuando volvió a casa, ganándose una buena patada del shinigami sustituto. No había hecho mas que tumbarse en su blandita cama cuando su insignia comenzó a brillar y a gritar. Con un suspiro la tocó y tomó su forma de shinigami, dejando su cuerpo tumbado en la cama como si durmiera. Salió por la ventana y fue donde había aparecido el Hollow. Desenfundó a Zangetsu y, de un certero tajo, le partió la máscara por la mitad. El Hollow se deshizo mientras Ichigo caía al suelo con elegancia, Zangetsu en su hombro. Comparado con todo lo que había pasado en la Soul Society, esto era una minucia para el shinigami. Se quedó mirando por un momento el lugar donde el Hollow acababa de desintegrarse y sus labios formaron una sonrisa nostálgica.

"Que fácil me resulta acabar con los Hollow ahora, con lo que me costaba al principio –miró al cielo- Hoy hace buena noche, así que regresaré caminando –mientras andaba camino a casa comenzó a recordar- Todavía recuerdo la noche que conocí a Rukia como si fuera ayer mismo… Menudo susto me pegó la muy…!! –esbozó una sonrisa- pero a ella le debo lo que soy ahora. Urahara aportó su granito de arena, aunque no se yo si me ayudó mucho… con el entrenamiento ese tan rarito que me puso… bueno, supongo que algo tendré que agradecerle. Pero a quien le debo lo que soy es a Rukia. Gracias a que me "prestó" su poder tuve fuerza suficiente para proteger a mi familia y a la gente que quiero, pero… no se, me siento culpable ya que, gracias a eso, se la llevaron y estuvieron a punto de matarla. Supongo que tendré que ser algo mas amable con ella la proxima vez que la vea. Pero cada vez que me acuerdo de sus dibujitos y de sus collejas… -puso cara de cirunstancias- no creo ser capaz de ser amable con esa chiquilla malcriada por su hermanito Byakuya que ni siquiera me dio las gracias cuando la salvé –se rió entre dientes y volvió a mirar al cielo, observando las estrellas y un susurro escapó de sus labios-"

- Gracias, Rukia.

* * *

**Sabaku no Rakna**


	2. Renji

Bueno, pues aki está otro de los drabbles sobre los personajes de Bleach. Este está dedicado para mi mejor amiga, a quien le encanta este personaje. Pa ti wapixima MUAKS, espero y lo disfrutes.

* * *

**-Renji-**

Después del incidente de Aizen, todo el Seireitei y la Soul Society entera se había enterado del papel de Ichigo y los demás en el descubrimiento del plan del ex-capitán de la quinta división. Los que no estaban heridos ni con alguna misión urgente fueron a despedir a los "intrusos" al Senkaimon para después intentar volver a su antigua rutina, pero despues de saber los planes de Aizen iba a ser muy difícil. Cierto capitan, herido de gravedad, no asistió a la despedida, aunque lo mas probable fuese que no hubiera ido por voluntad propia y no a causa de sus heridas. Kuchiki Byakuya se recuperaba favorablemente, tanto de las heridas causadas durante la pelea con Ichigo, como de la estocada que le propinó Ichimaru Gin cuando salvó a Rukia de las garras de la muerte. Junto a el se encontraba su fiel fukutaicho, Abarai Renji. Según Byakuya, Renji debería odiarle por intentar matar a Rukia, por intentar destituirle de su cargo y por casi matarle cuando se negó a dejarle pasar para ir a ayudar a la muchacha… pero ahí seguía, lo cual era un completo misterio para el noble capitán. Dispuesto a despejar sus dudas decidió hablar con Renji como no lo había hecho nunca.

- Renji

- Dígame, taicho

- Te hubieras alegrado si yo me hubiera muerto?

- Como puede decir eso taicho? Yo no soy la clase de persona que se alegra si alguien muere, sobre todo alguien cercano.

- Cercano?

- Por supuesto taicho. Paso la mayoría del tiempo con usted en la división, recuerda?

- Hai… lo que quiero decir es que… deberias odiarme por todo lo que he hecho, tanto a ti como a Rukia.

- Tiene razón, debería odiarle… pero me es imposible. Usted es quien ha cuidado y protegido a Rukia desde que la adoptó y es mi modelo a seguir. Si usted no está en quien me voy a fijar para ser mas fuerte, en Kurotsuchi taicho? – Renji sonrió, obteniendo una mirada de su taicho.

- Sigo sin comprenderlo…

- Perdoneme si lo que voy a decirle le ofende o incomoda… Usted, quizá porque ha crecido en una casa noble, no sabe lo que son los lazos. Rukia y yo estamos juntos desde niños y solo nos tenemos el uno al otro. Pero de repente llegó usted y la adoptaron en su clan, separándola de mi lado. Al principio pensé que era lo mejor para ella, ya que así tendría todo lo que nos faltó a nosotros: dinero, posición… pero lo mas importante era que tendría una familia. Pasó el tiempo y yo veía que no todo era como me lo había imaginado para ella. Tenía posición, si… pero cuando la veía pasar a su lado y miraba sus ojos veía la tristeza en ellos. Y me propuse llegar a ser tan fuerte como usted para que no se sintiera sola, para que me considerara digno de estar con ella o que a ella se le permitiese estar conmigo. Tengo que reconocer que al principio le tenía envidia, porque todo le salía tan bien sin ni siquiera pedirlo ni esforzarse… pero cuando entré a su división y lo comencé a tratar fue diferente. Por supuesto que quería seguir haciéndome fuerte, pero también vi que usted es un excelente capitán y en mí creció una profunda admiración hacia usted, considerándolo mi modelo a seguir. Espero que mis palabras no lo hayan ofendido, taicho…

- No te preocupes Renji. Ahora comprendo mejor tu empeño de salvar a Rukia cuando estaba a punto de ser ejecutada y que no te importase morir en el intento… tu la quieres mucho verdad?

- Hai. Como ya le he dicho estamos juntos desde que eramos pequeños.

- En serio me consideras tu modelo a seguir aún despues de todo lo que ha pasado?

- Hai, taicho. Ahora mas que nunca. Despues de salvar a Rukia mi admiración por usted aumentó mas si cabe. Además, yo también quiero ser un buen ejemplo a seguir…

- Tienes a alguien que te admira, Renji?

- Hai, taicho. Rikichi, un miembro de nuestra división, me dijo que se había alistado en la sexta porque me admiraba mucho. Mi sentido de la justicia, mi perseverancia por hacerme un hueco entre los shinigami viniendo de donde vengo…

- Se le olvidó tu franqueza, Renji

- Como?

- No te importa decirle a la gente lo que piensas si crees que es lo correcto, y esa es una cualidad que me gusta de ti.

- Ah, si?

- Hai. Por eso no puedo tener mejor fukutaicho que tu, Renji, que aún después de todo sigues a mi lado. Continuarás así, Abarai Renji, roku ban tai fukutaicho?

- Hai, taicho!!

- Bien. Y por Rukia ni te preocupes, que yo la protegeré como es debido.

- Hai

* * *

**Isa:** Muxas gracias por tus palabras y tu apoyo incondicional, por eso eres y seras siempre mi mejor amiga. Muxos besos y abrazos grandes grandeeeees. MUAKS, te espero... Ja ne!!

**Sabaku no Rakna**


	3. Ishida

**Bueno, aqui estoy de vuelta con otro de los personajes de esta maravillosa serie... es uno de mis favoritos... para que negarlo, me fascinan los arqueros e Ishida no iba a ser menos jejejeje. Weno, aki se los dejo, espero q disfruten leyendo como yo escribiendo. **

* * *

**-Ishida-**

Un joven se apoya en la pared de una habitación, jadeando por el supremo esfuerzo que está realizando. Se deja caer hasta sentarse en el suelo. Se quita las gafas y se seca el sudor que corre por su rostro. Cierra sus profundos ojos azules y apoya la cabeza en la pared, descansando un poco su maltratado cuerpo por culpa del durísimo entrenamiento al que le está sometiendo su padre. Ishida se toma un momento de descanso para volver al entrenamiento pasados unos segundos. En ese instante de relajación, aprovecha para pensar un poco las circunstancias que le llevaron a ese estado.

"Ufff, no pensé que esto de recuperar mi poder fuera a ser tan duro… llevo una semana entrenando y solo he recuperado una ínfima parte de todo mi potencial anterior. Entiendo mi odio hacia los shinigami por como mataron a mi abuelo y que, por culpa de uno de ellos, perdí mi poder… pero mi padre… que razones tendrá para no querer que me junte con shinigamis? Aunque comprobé que no todos los shinigami son iguales… o que la mayoría de los shinigamis son buena gente… Kurosaki lo es, aunque lo niegue, es buena persona. Y Kuchiki-san y todos los que nos encontramos durante nuestra aventura en la Soul Society, exceptuando a Aizen y los suyos, aparte del demente capitán de la doceava… si tan solo se lo pudiera hacer ver a mi padre… Acepté la condición que me puso para recuperar mi poder, pero luego… aunque no quiera admitirlo, y me lleve a matar con el, Kurosaki es mi amigo. Y Kuchiki-san, Inoue-san, Sado-kun… me supo muy mal tener que alejarme de ellos de esa manera tan brusca, sin decirles nada, pero mi recuperación era primordial para lo que se avecina. Quiero ayudarles y lo voy a hacer en cuanto me recupere, diga mi padre lo que diga… después de todo, nunca le he hecho mucho caso que digamos, jejeje. Hablando del rey de roma, por la puerta asoma… será cuestión de seguir con el entrenamiento…"

Ryuuken entraba por la puerta de la sala por la que había salido hacía un rato para atender una visita, pero ya estaba de regreso para continuar con el entrenamiento de Uryuu. Al verlo sentado en el suelo formó una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

- Ya estás tan agotado que no puedes tenerte en pie? Que patético, Uryuu…

- No digas bromas, padre… - de un salto se levantó del suelo y se enfrento a su padre – solo estaba descansando un momento. El descanso también forma parte del entrenamiento…

- Si tu lo dices…

- Por cierto, quien era con quien estabas hablando?

- Un viejo conocido – y sacando su arco continuaron el entrenamiento para que Uryuu Ishida volviera a ser el orgulloso Quincy al que estamos acostumbrados a ver brillar.

* * *

**Asta aki podeis leer jejejejejej... Weno aora a responder los reviews q me llegan...**

**monalesa25:** Konnichiwa!! Bienvenida al fic, colección o como quieras llamarle XD... pues si, es tu mente yaoista la q t ace ver esas cosas, puesto que eso es lo q siente Renji por su capitán: admiración. Bueno, espero que te este gustando y me dejes un coment Ja ne!!

**Isa:** Amiiiiiiix!! La mejor amix del mundo mundial , del sistema solar, de la galaxia, del universo enterooooooooooooooo!! jejeje se me va la olla, ya me conoces... De nada, puesto que renji es uno de mis favoritos tb... aunque Ichigo es mi adoración, seguido muy de cerca por Ishida y Byakuya... Bueno, agradecerte tu apoyo incondicional y tu coment... Espero tu comentario con ansias XD Ja ne!!

**Sabaku no Rakna**


	4. Matsumoto

**Gomen, gomen, gomen por el super-retraso... pero el trabajo no me deja casi tiempo libre... de hecho, este capi lo he escrito en el trabajo XDDDD es que sinó no avanzo... Si, ya se que tengo otras historias abiertas (Isa Gomeeeeen por el retraso en el de Naru TT_TT) pero esta si que la tengo abandonada, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Bleach es mi adoración... Weno, me dejo de chachara y aki va una historia mas, pelin mas larga que las demás... Disfruten!!!**

**

* * *

**

**-Matsumoto-**

El capitán de la décima división, Hitsugaya Toushirou, tamborileaba impacientemente con los dedos la superficie de su mesa, en el despacho de su división. Quienquiera que lo mirara a los ojos, vería el enfado grabado en esos pozos aguamarina, incitando a cualquiera a huir por piernas. ¿La razón de su enfado? La de siempre: su teniente, Matsumoto Rangiku, se escaqueaba de nuevo de sus funciones al frente de la división, dejandole toooodo el trabajo al capitán. Siempre se retrasaba algo, por lo que Hitsugaya había empezado con el papeleo, pero al llevar la mitad de la pila y ver que su alocada teniente no aparecía, decidió esperarla, con su rostro de regañar listo para cuando la viera entrar por la puerta… pero no la vió. Llegó la noche y Matsumoto no aparecía. Con un suspiro resignado, el muchacho se fue a su casa, creyendo saber dónde, cómo y con quién se encontraba Matsumoto… ya hablaría con ella al día siguiente.

Llegó el alba y Hitsugaya, nada mas levantarse, fue derecho a los aposentos de su teniente, esperando encontrársela allí. Su intuición no le falló: Matsumoto Rangiku se encontraba echada sobre la superficie de una mesa en su habitación, rodeada de botellines de sake y enfrente de un igualmente dormido Kira. Estaba llegando, cuando alguien apareció desde la otra esquina, dirigiendose al mismo lugar que el.

- Hisagi… vienes a por Kira?

- Hai, Hitsugaya taicho… Viene usted a por Rangiku-san?

- Hai… - la resignación se notaba en las palabras del capitan. – Como lo llevas, Hisagi?

- Yo… ahí voy. No sabía que ser capitán diera tantisimo trabajo, pero con la ayuda de Ukitake taicho voy saliendo adelante. – volvió su vista al rubio que dormitaba frente a Rangiku – no puedo decir lo mismo de Kira o Rangiku-san…

- Matsumoto?

- Hai. Esos dos sufren por la misma persona… y ahora, si me disculpa, me llevo a Kira, a ver si lo espabilo…

- Bien

Hisagi entró en el cuarto y, cogiendo a Kira por debajo de los brazos, lo sacó a duras penas de allí, entre incomprensibles balbuceos producto de la borrachera que llevaba encima. Hitsugaya se dispuso a despertar a Matsumoto. Se acercó a la mesa para ver en que lamentable estado se encontraba su teniente, pero no se esperaba ver lo que se encontró: la muchacha tenía las mejillas surcadas por las lágrimas que, inconscientemente, derramaban sus ojos. El chico nunca se imaginó que la alocada, alegre y efusiva Matsumoto Rangiku sufriera tanto como para emborracharse para olvidar. Terminó de acercarse a la adormecida muchacha e intentó despertarla.

- Matsumoto, despierta…

- Taicho, es usted? – Rangiku enfocaba la vista en el rostro de su capitán, con evidentes signos de alcohol todavía recorriendo su cuerpo

- Si, soy yo… venga, espabilate que tenemos trabajo…

- Taicho… he hecho algo mal?

- Que? – Hitsugaya se sorprendió del tono lastimero de sus palabras

- Si he hecho algo mal dígamelo, onegai. Porque sino… no entiendo… no entiendo porque Gin se ha ido así, traicionando al Gotei 13, traicionando al Comandante Yamamoto… traicionandome a mi… debería haber dejado que me muriera de hambre, así no hubiera sufrido tanto… - de sus ojos grises comenzaban a caer mas lágrimas que empañaban su mirada

- Matsumoto… - Hitsugaya en verdad estaba sobrecogido

- Sniff… me cuidó… me salvó la vida… y hasta celebrabamos juntos nuestro cumpleaños: el día que nos conocimos… me estuvo engañando todo el tiempo? Jugó conmigo como ha jugado con todos los demás? Como una persona puede hacer tanto daño sin importarle los sentimientos de los demás? – se abrazó a un shockeado Hitsugaya y siguió sollozando, con la cabeza enterrada en el cuello de su capitán, aferrandose a sus ropas. Cuando el chico se repuso, su voz era suave y calmada, casi dulce…

- Matsumoto… no has hecho nada malo. – Hitsugaya posó una mano en los revueltos cabellos de la muchacha – el que ha hecho algo malo es Ichimaru. Tu siempre has creido en el, al igual que Kira, y eso, la gente sin escrúpulos como esos traidores, lo usan en su beneficio puesto que no les importa nada mas que ellos mismos… - no obtenía respuesta de la chica - Matsumoto? – bajó la vista para verla dormida sobre su pecho – Ahhh… que voy a hacer contigo…

Rangiku despertó cuando el sol ya llevaba la mitad de su carrera en el cielo, con un terrible dolor de cabeza y una extraña sensación rondando su mente. Lo ultimo que recordaba era que anoche estaba bebiendo con Kira y apoyó la cabeza en la mesa… pero tenía la sensación de que había algo mas… cuando estuvo bien despierta, se dio cuenta de que estaba en su cuarto, tumbada en su cama y tapada con algo cálido. Se lo quitó de encima para ver que era, abriendo al máximo los ojos al descubrir el símbolo de la décima división en la capa de su capitán. Se levantó y, cuando lo hizo, una nota cayó de entre la capa. Matsumoto la tomó y leyó : "Regresa de inmediato a la división, tienes trabajo por delante. Hitsugaya. P.D. Devuelveme mi capa" Rangiku no pudo reprimir una sonrisa… su capitán había estado allí y la había cuidado… no importaba lo que dijera la gente: Hitsugaya tenía un corazón que no le cabía en el pecho, aunque lo ocultaba muy bien con su fachada de tipo frío y duro. Dobló con cuidado la capa y se alistó para regresar a sus deberes como fukutaicho.

Hitsugaya estaba enterrado entre montañas de papeles, puesto que, además de los suyos, tenía que ocuparse de los de la quinta hasta que Hinamori se restableciera de sus heridas, cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió, revelando la voluptuosa silueta de Matsumoto. Se acercó hasta donde el capitán se encontraba, poniendole la capa sobre los hombros.

- Creo que esto es suyo, taicho

- Ya se te pasó la resaca? – Hitsugaya no se atrevía a mirarla, no fuera a ser que recordara lo que había pasado esa mañana y se burlara de el o lo avergonzara…

- Un poco – y sonrió – A ver, taicho, que es lo que tengo que hacer?

- Esos papeles de ahí – y señaló la pila mas alejada de el

- Taicho…

- Si?

- Arigatou

- Eh? – Ahora si que Hitsugaya levantó la vista, encontrándose a Matsumoto frente a frente – Por que me agradeces?

- No lo se… es lo que siento… Bueno, a trabajar!!

Y se sentó frente a un confuso capitán. Comenzó a rellenar formularios, redactar cartas de aceptación para nuevos miembros de la división… llevaba un rato trabajando cuando retazos de una conversación llegaron a su mente, un tanto resentida por la resaca. Imágenes confusas, fragmentos de conversación… se concentró en recordar, cuando la voz de su capitán resonó en su mente, y la escena completa se reprodujo como si fuera una pelicula. Se sonrojó y avergonzó de que su taicho, su admirado taicho, la hubiera visto así de débil y vulnerable, pero lo que jamás se hubiera imaginado era que Hitsugaya fuera tan bueno con ella, siendo que siempre la trataba a los gritos… sonrió al recordar el tacto de las manos de su capitan sobre su cabello y sonrió pícaramente. Terminó su pila de papeleo y se acercó a su capitán.

- Taicho, ya acabé…

- Muy bien ahora… - pero en cuanto levantó la cabeza se encontró con un beso en la frente por parte de su teniente. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rosado – Ma-Matsumoto!!!

- Jijijiji taicho, se ha sonrojado… no me diga… todavía no lo ha besado ninguna chica? Acaso soy la primera?

- Mat-su-mo-to!!!!!!

La teniente salió corriendo cuando su capitán, rojo de furia y de vergüenza, se puso a perseguirla, Hyourinmaru en mano, por todo el despacho. Como castigo, la dejó toda la noche actualizando el papeleo. En parte todo volvía a la normalidad, pero tambíen existía la posibilidad de que volviera a verla tan vulnerable, con lo que Hitsugaya no sabía como reaccionar. A la mañana siguiente, al entrar a su despacho, se encontró a Matsumoto dormida sobre su escritorio, pero con todo el papeleo terminado y una nota destacando sobre la mesa. Hitsugaya, intrigado, cogió la nota, que decía: "Taicho, gracias por sus palabras de esta mañana. No sabía que fuera tan cariñoso y el tacto de sus manos y la calidez de su voz me ayudaron a dormir hasta que desperté arropada con su capa. Se que cuando lea esto se va a sonrojar y a avergonzar, pero no tiene por que… no se le va a admirar menos porque muestre de vez en cuando que no es un pedazo de Hyourinmaru… Rangiku" Como lo conocía su teniente… conforme iba leyendo, sus mejillas se iban coloreando… así que al final si que recordó lo que pasó… con una pequeña sonrisa, tapó a su teniente con una manta y fue a entregar los papeles a sus correspondientes encargados… A ver cuanto le duraba la Matsumoto trabajadora…

* * *

**Y... se acabó esta historietilla... Ya tengo mas o menos pensados los de Byakuya, Rukia, Orihime, Yachiru y unos cuantos mas... pero dependo del tiempo libre que me deje mi trabajo... de todas maneras, espero que este capi os haya gustado...**

**rukiachan25:** Heeey!! Grax por leer mi primera historia de Bleach... aunque no es tecnicamente una historia, pero es de Bleach jejeje... Tranquila, te comprendo perfectamente... Ishida es totalmente irresistible... esos ojazos azules, cuando se sube las gafas, ese cabello flotandole al viento cuando salta y saca su arco... (aparece Ichigo, que la mira celoso) Ichi, amore mio, no te preocupes que tu eres el primero de los primeros (se tira al cuello de Ichigo, que la recibe con un ferreo abrazo) Etto... weno, me voy que tengo algo que hacer jijijiji... Ja ne!! (Se va con Ichigo, muy juntitos los dos... Ahhh soñar es gratis, ne? XD)

**Isa:** Aaaaaaaaaamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiixxx!!! Que bueno que te gustó... ya sabes, si ves algo que se pueda mejorar solo dilo, q no vale que seas mi mejor amiga para que me digas si algo no te gusta ni nada parecido, ne?? A ver que te parece este de Matsumoto... la idea me la dió una nueva amiga que he conocido a través de aki y le gusta Bleach tanto o mas que a nosotras jejejejeje... Espero que me puedas dejar coment en este capi, aunq sea desde mi propia casa XDDD Ja ne!!

**xxhainekoxx:** Hi, new amix!! XDDDD Aki tienes el capi de Matsumoto, a ver que te parece... no se yo si Hitsu me ha salido algo OOC, pero bueno, a mi me gusta como ha kedado... ya me dirás si a ti tb... a ver si coincidimos mas por msn cuando te en mi casa y te paso mas canciones de seiyuus, que si la de Suwabe Junichi te gustó... tengo mas de el kukuku XDDD... ya ves que no ha hecho falta que sacaras el látigo xDDDD Arigatou por tu coment.. Ja ne!!

**Se aceptan propuestas para el proximo personaje xDDD puede ser de los que ya tengo pensados o uno nuevo... ya se me ocurrira algo jijiji... Arigatou por su paciencia y los espero en el siguienteeee!!!**

**Sabaku no Rakna**


	5. Ulquiorra

**Weee aki vuelvo para actualizar esta serie de drabbles sobre Bleach... esta vez con uno de los Espada mas poderosos: Ulquiorra Schiffer. Ya comenté que las historias no tienen linea argumental unas con otras, y esta es la prueba xD... Se lo dedico a xxhainekoxx, que se que es su espada favorito (igual que el mio ^^) pa ti wapa!! Espero disfruten con la lectura ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Pensamientos, Cambios y Reflexiones**

**

* * *

**

**-Ulquiorra-**

Una gran agitación reina en Las Noches. Aizen y sus fieles Espada se preparan para atacar el mundo humano, donde tendrá lugar la mayor guerra nunca vista entre la Soul Society y Hueco Mundo. Ulquiorra Schiffer va de un lado a otro del palacio, supervisando las tareas de los Arrancar bajo su mando, haciendo que las órdenes de Aizen-sama se cumplieran y vigilando que los demás Espada se comportaran, tarea harto difícil para Grimmjow Jeaguerjackes, el Sexto Espada y el mas rebelde del grupo. Sus ojos esmeralda estaban atentos a todo cuanto pasaba a su alrededor, quedando grabado en la mente del Cuarto Espada. Esa era una cualidad que Aizen le había otorgado especialmente a él. Dirigía sus pasos a sus aposentos cuando, un Arrancar pequeño y ágil se acercó a el, deteniendo sus pasos.

- Ulquiorra-sama!!

- Hm? – Bajó su esmeralda mirada hacia el pequeño Arrancar

- Traigo un mensaje de Aizen-sama.

- Entregamelo

- Aquí tiene – le puso un sobre en la blanca mano, saliendo corriendo en cuanto hubo terminado su tarea.

Ulquiorra abrió el sobre, encontrando dentro una pequeña nota escrita con la pulcra caligrafía del excapitán de la Quinta División del Gotei 13. La nota decía: "Kaname, Gin y yo tenemos una reunion. Me gustaría que asistieras. Aizen" Dobló la nota, la volvió a meter en el sobre y se lo guardó en un bolsillo de la túnica. Dio media vuelta y dirigió sus pasos a la sala del trono, donde Aizen se sentaba y organizaba las reuniones con los dos excapitanes, traidores al igual que el. Al llegar frente a la gran puerta blanca de doble hoja, el Cuarto Espada tocó dos veces, siendole concedido el paso mediante un tranquilo "Adelante". Una vez frente al castaño rey de Las Noches, Ulquiorra hincó una rodilla en tierra, dedicando una respetuosa reverencia.

- Me mando llamar, Aizen-sama?

- Levantate, Ulquiorra – el Espada obedeció al instante – Como sabes, dentro de muy poco va a tener lugar en el mundo humano una gran batalla entre nosotros, gobernantes y habitantes de Las Noches y Hueco Mundo, contra los Shinigamis del Seireitei.

- Hai, Aizen-sama.

- Pues antes de venirme de la Soul Society, me encontre con un shinigami bastante interesante. Es un simple humano que, a través de los poderes cedidos por un shinigami, desarrolló los suyos propios, llegando incluso a vencer a varios de los capitanes del Gotei 13. Lo interesante es que lleva a un Hollow en su interior. Eso puede sernos util. Quiero que vayas al mundo humano y me digas que puede hacer ese shinigami contra dos de mis Espadas. Llevate a Yammy.

- Hai, Aizen-sama. Ordena alguna cosa mas?

- Si. Partís enseguida, pero antes de irte dile a todos los Espada que quiero verlos en la sala de reuniones esta noche. Y trata de que Grimmjow se comporte, por favor.

- Por supuesto, Aizen-sama. Con su permiso.

Ulquiorra salió de la habitación dispuesto a cumplir las órdenes de su señor. Se recorrió el palacio entero, de punta a punta, buscando a cada Espada y transmitiendole las órdenes de Aizen. Se encontró con mas de un problema, como Grimmjow, que de ser por el, las reuniones habrían pasado a mejor vida, puesto que le aburrían sobremanera. Ulquiorra fue especialmente amenazador e intimidante con el peliazul, bajandose la cremallera de su túnica y mostrandole el agujero de Hollow bajo su garganta mientras le decía, 'amablemente', que asistiera a la reunión sin rechistar. Aunque Grimmjow se hacía el duro, tragó saliva, sabiendo del gusto de Ulquiorra por hacer un agujero igual al que tenía el a sus víctimas, y, a regañadientes, aceptó ir a la reunión. Otro elemento era Szyazel Aporro Grantz, al que había que sacar a rastras de su laboratorio, así que le amenazó, muy sutilmente, con hacer desaparecer del mapa su preciado santuario, así que aceptó "de muy buena gana"… y así se podría contar cada una de las veces que tenía que dar alguna noticia a todos los Espada: cada uno era una odisea particular para el Cuarto. La paciencia de Ulquiorra era infinita, razón por la cual, Aizen le mandaba esas tediosas tareas. Despues de andar todo el día para arriba y para abajo, el Cuarto Espada se dirigió a su cuarto, dispuesto a darse una ducha, cambiarse de ropa y partir hacia el mundo humano. Mientras estaba bajo la ducha, dejando que la calidez de las gotas de agua relajara su nívea piel de acero, tuvo tiempo de pararse a reflexionar sobre lo que había sido su "vida" desde que Aizen lo creó.

- Ahhh… Tengo que estarle agradecido a Aizen-sama. Me dio la oportunidad de ser mas fuerte, de demostrar que tenía derecho a evolucionar, a alcanzar el mas alto grado dentro de los Hollow. Aizen-sama realmente confía en mi y no le voy a decepcionar. Me hizo olvidar mi vida anterior, que estoy seguro fue desagradable y triste – se tocó las marcas esmeralda que van de sus ojos a su mentón, como el brillante rastro de unas lágrimas – No es que quiera recordar mi absurda vida humana… pero tengo curiosidad por saber… si tuve familia, si dejé a alguien llorando por mi – se volvió a tocar, esta vez inconscientemente, las marcas de sus mejillas – He observado el mundo humano incontables veces, pero sigo sin entender que es eso que los humanos llaman 'corazón'. Alguna vez tuve uno? Como sería su latir? – Ulquiorra posó una de sus manos sobre su pálido pecho, en el lugar en el que estaría el corazón y cerró los ojos – Ahhh estoy pensando tonterías. Quien quiere recordar el momento de su muerte? Quien quiere recordar la vida de un pedazo de basura llamado humano? Ahora soy mil veces mas fuerte que cualquier ser humano, pudiendo matarlos con un solo toque de mis dedos, y todo se lo debo a Aizen-sama – Abrió los ojos – Cumpliré las órdenes de Aizen-sama y me volveré aún mas fuerte.

Salió de la ducha, se vistió y salió elegantemente de su cuarto, directo a buscar a Yammy para cumplir la misión que le encomendó Aizen. Con el enorme Decimo Espada a su lado, Ulquiorra abrió una Garganta que conducía directamente al barrio de Karakura, donde ese shinigami que había despertado el interés de Aizen se encontraba. Era el preludio a la Gran Batalla de Invierno.

* * *

**Como decían en Un, Dos, Tres... y hasta aquí puedo leer... adaptenlo a ustedes XDDD... Ahora a contestar los reviews que recibo con alegria ^^**

**xxhainekoxx:** Hellou amix!!! Espero que este capi este a la altura de tus expectativas XDDD... Si ves algo que podría mejorar.. solo dilo, eh? Que las criticas constructivas se aceptan ^^... Muxas grax por tu coment y te espero en el siguiente (jejeje tu ya sabes que personaje va a ser porque me lo sugeriste tu XD) Ja ne!!

**annie-sama:** Hola!! ^^ Me alegra que te haya gustado... Aqui un capitulo mas de esta serie de drabbles que espero que te guste igual... Muxas grax por tu coment y te espero en el siguiente Ja ne!!

**Sabaku no Rakna**


	6. Rukia

**Wola!! Mucho tiempo sin actualizar, ne? Pero aquí estoy... todavia tengo muuuchos personajes que poner jejeje Bleach es muuuuy grande ^^ Espero les guste este drable sobre mi chica preferida de Bleach ^^**

* * *

**Pensamientos, Cambios y Reflexiones**

* * *

**-Rukia-**

Rukia llegaba a la mansión Kuchiki tras acabar su día al servicio del Gotei 13, concretamente la 13ª División, a cuya cabeza se encontraba el siempre justo Ukitake taicho. Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al despacho de su Nii-sama, Kuchiki Byakuya. Llamo y esperó pacientemente hasta que el capitán de la sexta división le dio permiso. Entró e hizo una profunda reverencia.

- Tadaima modorimashita, Nii-sama.

- Okaeri Nasai, Rukia. Que tal tu día?

- Muy bien, Nii-sama. Ukitake taicho me ha encomendado una misión en el mundo humano.

- Por cuanto tiempo?

- Solo unos días. Si la acabo antes pues vuelvo antes.

- Bien. Vamos a cenar.

- Hai, Nii-sama

Ambos hermanos se dirigieron al comedor y Byakuya se sentó presidiendo la mesa, como de costumbre, pero esta vez había algo inusual: el plato de Rukia estaba junto al de Byakuya y no al otro lado de la mesa como siempre. Rukia, no sabiendo lo que aquello significaba, no se movió del sitio sino hasta que oyó la voz de su hermano decir "Ven a sentarte, Rukia". La chica asintió y se dirigió a su asiento, a la derecha de Byakuya. Al principio Rukia estaba un tanto confusa por el cambio, pero luego comenzó a hablar sobre su misión mientras su hermano escuchaba educadamente. Pasaron una cena agradable. Una vez finalizada, Rukia le dio las buenas noches a su Nii-sama, dedicándole una reverencia; lo que la muchacha no se esperaba es lo que vino después: Byakuya posó su mano en la cabeza de Rukia, le dio las buenas noches y se retiró a su habitación. Rukia estaba shockeada por lo que acababa de suceder y no fue sino al rato cuando, reaccionando, se fue ella también a su habitación. Se puso su ropa de dormir y, al cerrar el cajón, vio una libreta que le regalaron en el mundo real. En la portada ponía 'My Diary'. Recordando una conversación con las chicas en la escuela, cogió un boligrafo y comenzó a escribir.

"Hola, soy Kuchiki Rukia. Etto… es la primera vez que hago esto, mmm… como era que se llamaba?... Ah! Diario. Es la primera vez que escribo un diario. Orihime me explicó que sirve para expresar lo que piensas, lo que sientes, lo que quieres o lo que deseas… Pues eso, que he decidido empezar uno hoy y explicar lo que me acaba de pasar… aún no me lo acabo de creer… Byakuya Nii-sama me ha… acariciado el cabello a modo de buenas noches. Si, ya se que suena increible, pero es cierto. Hace tiempo ni siquiera hubiera pensado que algo así pudiera llegar a suceder, dado lo frío e indiferente que parece, pero de un tiempo a esta parte es diferente: cuando llego me pregunta como me ha ido el día, habla mas conmigo y hoy hemos cenado juntos y no cada uno en una punta de la mesa como hasta ahora. Ademas de que su tono y su actitud ha cambiado conmigo y hablamos un poco mas. Yo se que puede no parecerlo, pero yo se que es bueno, sino no me hubiera salvado cuando lo de Aizen… Ahora que lo pienso, su actitud comenzó a cambiar a raíz del incidente de Aizen y el combate con Ichigo. Me pregunto que le diría para que cambiara de esa forma… la próxima vez que lo vea se lo preguntaré. No solo Nii-sama está cambiando, sino Renji también. Se le ve mas enérgico, con mas ganas de hacer cosas y una sonrisa en el rostro. Ahora, con el cambio de Nii-sama y Renji siento que me estoy acercando a tener una verdadera familia y todo se lo tengo que agradecer a una sola persona… Bueno ya he escrito lo mas importante que me ha pasado hoy y tengo sueño… No está mal esto de escribir un diario… Ja ne!!"

Rukia guardó la libreta en el cajón y se fue a acostar. Tapada con el futón hasta las orejas no se podía distinguir la enorme sonrisa que abarcaba su rostro, presagiando una noche de agradables sueños.

* * *

**Bueno, pues otro drable mas a la saca jejeje... Ahora a contestar reviews ^^**

**xxhainekoxx:** Wola amiiiiiiiiix!! Que bueno que te gustó el de Ulquiorra... despues de todo no iba muy desencaminada, viendo sus ultimas palabras XD... Espero que este te guste tb ^^ Muchas gracias por tu coment y te espero en el siguiente. Sayooo!!

**Alumnisa:** Aaaaaaaaaaaaamiiiiiiiiiix!!! Otro mas que leer jejeje... Espero que este tb te guste ^^... Arigatou por tu coment y te espero en el siguiente. Sayoo!!

**Sabaku no Rakna**


End file.
